narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kapu Kuialua
Is an ancient martial art developed in an underground dojo, its roots can be traced all the way to the Warring States Period. The main focus of Lua is breaking bones and manipulating whatever joints are left open and vulnerable for attack. Lua has a long deadly history of being utilized in both warfare from civils wars among the original users, and even among those who attempted to take over their lands. Its actual name of fighting art was referred to as "Kuʻialua", literally meaning two hits. This fighting style was so lethal that in two hits it could completely maim an opponent joints and bones by literally breaking them. It is unknown where Raido Σ learned this style but claims to have learned it at a young age. His master to made sure he learned it correctly putting Raido through brutal training sessions before their final bout. To which they would fight to the death. Raido winded up killing his master and the other students who practiced under them to prove his dominance over them and the fighting style. When Combined with his Sharingan he is able to utilize this fighting style with alarming accuracy these deadly, coordinated strikes are capable of doing terminal damage to limbs and bones by striking joints are their weakest point and shattering them with extreme force. Raido has grown fond of this style as this is favorite method to dispatch his enemies, maiming them physically and leaving them scarred psychologically from their injuries. History This fighting style is used as a defensive standpoint allowing the other to attack first, as it teaches to fight only if left with option due to its unholy effects. However when employed it is meant to completely shatter or destroy key components in the joints of the body, such as cartilage tears and severe damage to the pressure points. Even attack the nervous system of the human body to leave it unresponsive and open to attack. This fight style is used to methodically and clinically wear opponents down by destroying them one body part at a time. Raido Σ was taught this savage style by his master who held a class of 12 students. He inflicted brutal training on them to ensure they would master it, and then had them fight each other and use the style on their own peers. As fate would have it, Raido managed to single handily slaughter his entire class with his bare hands, and face his master. Using the Sharingan it allowed Raido to pick his master apart joint by joint and then finally destroy his master completely. Medical Nin who has witnessed those who survived called this a medical nightmare as some bones and jointed were smashed beyond repair leading to long term possibly chronic damage. The style was immediately labeled forbidden and was made illegal to use due to its ungodly injuries. Raido X after numerous run with the style of fighting closely studied the style, methods of attack and posture of it's form and has learned the basics of this style. Though he does not know it as well as his counterpart, he has shown effective uses of it, and has physically destroyed his opponents with well placed hits to the joints. Completely destroying bones and joints, of course since not his standard fighting style Raido X resorts to Capoeira mostly, but is currently learning how to blend the principles of both in order to add to his repertoire. Known Techniques Trivia *Kapu is a Hawaiian word that means forbidden or sacred, Ku refers to the fighting art, Lua can be translated to mean two hits * Is based off the actual ancient Hawaiian Martial arts style that is forbidden to teach to non-warriors not of the native lands also Kapu (forbidden) as well due to the injuries of those who have encounter this fighting style. The Koa people were a segment of the Hawaiian populations who were known for their brutality in war. They are regarded to be the originators of Lua. That name was subsequently given to the god of this martial art. This Martial Art earned this title due to being able a battle with no more than two hits * The Lua is thats is currently taught today teaches more than how to break bones, but instills how to every part of your body can be used as a weapon everything from the toes to your forehead. The aim of breaking bones still exists, but it is not emphasized as much as it was in ancient times. Due to change in the Lua that was practiced in ancient times has been rumored to have been forgotten the more violent and brutal part of it at least but it has left a legacy of defensive fighting. An example of Lua’s violent legacy can be seen in the infamous Emperado School of Karate in Hawaii. * This ancient Polynesian martial art earned its fame from the colonizers who attempted to take the land. Legend has it that it was the use of Lua by the Koa people that helped make Kamehameha the Great, the first king of Hawaii to unify the islands in 1810. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Taijutsu Category:Kenjutsu